TFSC PJ 1
by sierpinsky
Summary: Transformers Slash Central: ProwlXJazz. I've decided to split up each fic and let it be on its own. Warning: PWP, sticky.
1. Prowl X Jazz

TFSC PJ 2 (never mind about the weird title, it's for my refrence)

Pairing: Prowl X Jazz

Universe: G1

Rating: M

Warning: in-your-face, shameless PWP, sticky

Author's notes: You'll find this strangely reminiscent of the first chapter. Sorry. Maybe my subconscious likes this idea? I wrote this a year or so after the Barricade X Blackout one, so do tell my if I improved. :3

Enjoy.

-

Prowl was poised carefully in Jazz's lap, over the Porsche's desire. Bracing himself against his lover's body, he slowly lowered his hips, moaning slightly at the sensation of being penetrated.

"Yes, just like that..." Jazz wound his arms around Prowl to support his lover's back and aft. "Ah..."

Prowl tightened his grip on Jazz's shoulder and rested his forehead on top of Jazz's head.

"J-Jazz..."

"M-hm?" Jazz nipped Prowl's neck.

"It," Prowl winced. "It hurts..."

Jazz immediately lifted Prowl off himself then pulled his lover into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry," Jazz whispered, lips brushing Prowl's audio.

"Wha-" Prowl sounded surprised. "Why did you stop?" he asked breathlessly.

Jazz was stunned. "Isn't it obvious? I don't want to do anything to hurt you." He gently took Prowl's face in his hands and, after staring deeply into Prowl's optics for a moment, kissed him tenderly.

When he pulled back he was surprised to find Prowl's face flushed and his expression embarrassed.

"Um, well... That is," Prowl rested his chin on Jazz's shoulder to hide his face. "I... kinda... like it rough..."

There was a pause, then the corners of Jazz's lips curved up into a devious smile.

"Like it rough now, hm?"

Prowl nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me, hm~?" Jazz began to stroke Prowl's doorwings absently.

"Because..."

Jazz held Prowl at arm's length to see his face. Prowl flushed and he covered his face with his hands.

"It's embarrassing," Prowl mumbled.

Gently, Jazz tugged at Prowl's wrists.

"Hey now," Jazz said. "There's no need to get embarrassed. It's only me..."

"It's because it's you!"

Jazz sighed. Then, using his improvisation prowess and his circuit-su skills, he flipped Prowl onto the berth and pinned the tactician's arms behind his back in a lock. Prowl winced as his cheek pressed onto the berth's surface, but at the same time, his circuits zinged with exhilaration and anticipation.

"Jazz?" Prowl gasped, as he felt Jazz's glossa trace the edge of his door-wings.

"You want it rough? I'll give you rough," Jazz growled into Prowl's audio. He shifted his grip so that he could hold Prowl down with one hand while his other hand trailed teasingly down the tactician's back. He settled himself between his lover's legs, forcing him to spread his thighs. Jazz then drew slow circles round Prowl's exposed port, drawing needy whimpers from the trapped mech.

"Oh Jazz..." Prowl managed, arching his back and rocking his hips, searching for more contact.

Jazz was sorely tempted to do as Prowl wanted, but he restrained himself. With agonising slowness, he pressed one finger into Prowl's port, moaning at the warm and wet heat that encased the digit. Despite Prowl liking it rough, he really didn't want to hurt his lover.

Another finger joined the first in the tight space, and Jazz carefully stretched his lover. Prowl writhed at his minstrations. A trickle of lubricant escaped his port and ran down onto the berth.

"Jazz!" Prowl cried out. "I want you..."

"Patience," Jazz growled into Prowl's audio. He slid his fingers out and while Prowl caught his breath, Jazz made sure his lover was watching as he licked his fingers clean.

"Exquisite," Jazz murmured. Prowl shivered. Jazz pressed his erect cable against the small of Prowl's back. "You want that?"

"Yes..." Prowl hissed. In the absence of his lover's fingers, his port clenched on itself. "Stop teasing already..."

Jazz smirked and swiped Prowl's aft. "On your hands and knees," he commanded, sitting back to give Prowl room to move. The tactician obediently did as he was told, putting his aft in the air and arching his back. Jazz drank in the sight. Prowl's doorwings were arched and quivering. His wet port glistened in the dim light of the room. He turned his head to look at Jazz, and his lips parted sensually as he moaned his lover's designation.

Jazz decided to indulge himself a little, putting his mouth to Prowl's dripping port to lick up all the lubricant he could get.

Jazz tongue flicked at Prowl's hardware, light and teasing and nowhere near what Prowl wanted. Prowl then decided to play a trump card, hoping that Jazz liked dirty talk.

"Just take me already..." Prowl said, keeping his tone seductive even as he forced himself not to react to Jazz's glossa in his port. "I know you want to. Just look at me- all wet and tight, just for you..." Though sexy banter was not his forte, Prowl tried as best as he could, feeling Jazz still immediately and battle himself internally. "I want your cable deep in me... I want to feel you all the way up my port..."

Prowl's last sentence proved to be Jazz's undoing. The sabotuer got to his knees, and gripping Prowl's hips tightly, he rammed his cable home.

Prowl screamed, and his fingers dug furrows into the berth.

Jazz rocked his hips in a quick and aggressive pace, thrusting his cable in and out of Prowl's port roughly.

"Ja-Jazz! Ah~!" Prowl cried out, his cooling fans kicking into high gear. Jazz gasped as Prowl's port clenched tightly around his cable.

Prowl could feel the pleasure burning and coiling in him. Jazz was so good at this- giving just the right mix of pain and pleasure. Jazz slid his hands up Prowl's body, trusting in the tactician to support their combined weight. His fingers found Prowl's headlights, and he drew lazy circles on them, eliciting more wanton moans from Prowl.

"Put your hands up on the wall," Jazz commanded, his voice hoarse. Prowl obeyed, and Jazz pressed himself flush against Prowl from behind, and gave him a love bite on the nape of his neck. That resulted in a breathy little gasp so erotic that Jazz almost overloaded at the sound. With one hand caressing Prowl's chassis, the other reached down and fondled the tactician's cable, coaxing it out of its housing. Prowl whimpered.

"I wanna hear ya..." Jazz groaned, sliding his hand up and down Prowl's cable and grinding harder into his lover.

Prowl moaned, putting all his passion, pleasure and arousal into the sound, knowing Jazz loved it when he was vocal.

"Oh Jazz..." He rolled his lover's designation around his glossa, dragging the sound out to be low and sensual. Jazz shifted with a moan, angling his hips for a deeper penetration within Prowl. At the stimulation of a rarely touched part of his value, Prowl dissolved into incoherency, gasping and panting raggedly, fists clenching and unclenching in tandem with his port. Jazz sped up, quickening his thrusts into the increasingly tight heat, and Prowl's lubricant trickled down his thighs.

"Ah- ah- I'm... I'm going to-!" Prowl gasped. Jazz suddenly slid a finger into Prowl's port, beside his cable, and that pushed Prowl over the edge. He cried out, arching as he overloaded, and port clenching sporadically around Jazz's cable. With a final thrust into Prowl, Jazz stilled as he, too, overloaded, flooding Prowl's port with his transfluid. He continued to pump Prowl's cable until the tactician overloaded a second time. Transfluid spurted all over Jazz's fingers and dripped onto the berth. Prowl shuddered one last time as Jazz rubbed the tip of his cable, then he slid down, limp as a rag doll and utterly spent.

Jazz lay down between Prowl's door-wings, not really wanting to pull out of the softness of his lover just yet. Instead, he listened as their armor popped and cooled, and as the whine of their engines died down to a contented purr. They lay like that for a while, savoring the moment of sweet intimacy between them. Finally, and a little reluctantly, Jazz pulled out of Prowl, watching appreciatively as lubricant and transfluid followed. He lowered his head, licking up as much of the tangy mix as he pleased, and chuckled as his minstrations drew a few whimpers from Prowl. He dipped his fingers into Prowl's port, then scooted up to bring his fingers to Prowl's lips.

"We taste good together," he murmured as Prowl took the digits into his mouth.

"Mm," Prowl agreed. He rolled over to lie on his side, ignoring the mess he had made of his midriff. He took Jazz's face into his hands, then with a smile that melted Jazz's spark, he whispered, "I love you so much, Jazz."

Jazz pressed their lips together in a lazy and sedate kiss. When he pulled back, he returned the smile.

"Love ya too, Prowler."

Feeling generally at peace with the universe, they fell into recharge in each others arms. 


	2. Prowl X Jazz Omake

TFSC PJ 2 OMAKE

"I can't believe you talked me into this." A grumble echoed quietly down the deserted hallway.

"You say that every time, bro," was the cheeky reply. Sideswipe fiddled with the controls to Jazz's quarters while Sunstreaker stood guard. "Anyway," Sideswipe continued, "It's no biggie. You know the plan. We're just gonna plant some contraband energon in there... And then tell Prowl."

"This is stupid," Sunstreaker insisted. "Nobody pranks Jazz and gets away with it."

"Then we'll be the first- et voila," Sideswipe said smugly as Jazz's doors finally slid open.

-

Down the hallway, Bluestreak jumped as he heard a cry- "ARGH MY OPTICS!"- followed by the sound of energon cubes crashing to the floor, and was nearly bowled over by a red and golden streak that thundered his way. Curiously, he peered down the hallway from which the colourful streaks came from, only to jerk his head back as Sideswipe tossed a warning over his shoulder.

"Don't go down there!" he cried, and with that, the twins were gone. Bluestreak wisely did as he was told.

-

A few cubes of energon were scattered before a closing door. Behind that door, Prowl and Jazz slept on, blissfully ignorant of the world beyond the room.


End file.
